tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users: The Lost Universe
WU:TLU is the sequel to the universal hit; Wikia Users and the Quest to Epicness! The Final Three of the first season were tricked into going with fifteen other people on a quest to find the trapped contestants on Hasche. While a few light years away from Hasche, the craft freezes, leaving the group left for dead! Until, Duke, a recently outlawed Haschian, discovers them and decides to help them save the others, and return to russia. This is a roleplay camp, and you cannot be the same character you were as last season (if you were in, and this excludes the final three). Only one character; sign-ups are CLOSED. Your character doesn't have to be russian, either! Host Duke - The Outlawed Haschian - Reddude Contestants Team Duke Rocks #Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother TDAFan99 #Ariel - The Nice Guy - MTDM #Trixie - The Actress Rich Girl - Dakotacoons #Clive-The Stereotypical Emo-Dark Team Failure #Katie-The Cutie(The Sad One)-TDALindsayfan1 #Star- The outgoing protagonist- Tcf09 # Zackary - The Evil Strategist - Fanny #"Holes"- The wannabe strategist- Usitgz Team (Zero) Epicness #James- The Goofball-Tdafan123 #Jenny - the nice battler - kevvy #Jackie- The Horse Tamer - Chimmy #Alvin - The arrogant jock - Reddude (makin it twenty so i can have fun XD) Team Whatever #Ritchie-The dealer-Ben109(Buy a watch any watch ;) XD ) #Lizzie- The Fearless But Yet Nice Person (Later Will Be Revealed It's Webly in Disquise XDD)- Webly #Archie - Energetic Athlete - Turnertang #Zach- The Weird One - Mrodd ( Reddy gave me permission <3) Eliminated #Goku - Sonik's Ramdom Brother - Sonictksb, Olaf - The Friendly Russian - Codaa5, Kenny- The Peppy Nice Guy - Kenzen11, Ray-Zack's even badder older brother-Shadow II Episode One, "What the hell? This isn't Russia!" Space craft: *is flying through air and suddenly stops* passengers:8gasp* Duke: pulls space ship onto a moon* Yo humans. What are you doin' here? Im duke. :P Clive: *is the only one who didn't gasp,since he has his head down while moping* Olaf: What the hell? This isn't Russia! James: Hi! Zach: Uhhh Hey? Olaf: I am Olaf, i'm sure none of you know me. *cough*' Alvin: dudes, shut up. Duke whatever, we're trying to find the stupid peasants stuick on some plasnet, uh, hasche? Clive: Your the Russian who won the a show with the host named Klozvag, you made an allaince with people on your team, and you didn't bring anyone of them back with you. Olaf: I brought Katie. James: So... when do we start? Duyke: to,morrow :D Clive:.....I know I'm gonna be out 1st, so why bother? Confessional; Ariel: Erm... I'm gonna ask Olaf if he wants to be my friend. :) Ariel: Hey Olaf! Olaf: Hi... uhm... what's your name? Ariel: I'm Ariel, a new guy... And I just wanted to know... Do... You.... Want..... To...... Be....... My........ Friend........? Olaf: Sure! I love friends! =) Ariel: Yay! :D Confessional; Ariel: I made a friend! :D That was fast! :D Clive: *stumbles to Olaf* um...hello? Olaf: Hi. Clive: I'm heading towards my quarters,I'm your roommate, I'll see you at are room hands him the keys whie he walks to his room* (Dark:We DO have a space ship with stuff XD) Olaf: *takes the keys* Cool! "Holes": Hello, nobs! (Conf.) No one stands a chance against me! Clive: *in his room with nothing unpacked* (MTDM: The challenge is tommorow!?!? I can't make it. :'( I'm getting eliminated. :'() Olaf: *enters his room, puts down his luggage and unpacks* Lizzie: Hey guys, I'm bac....here! "Holes": *unpacks* Clive: *still doesn't have his stuff unpacked* I don't need to unpack since I'm going 1st Lizzie: Olaf, nice to meet you! I heard you won last season I voted for...I mean I wanted to vote you to win and you did. Zach: *Walks to his room* Finally I can relax * Falls onto bed* Refreshing! Devon: Hey I'm Devon nice to meet all of you Zackary: Hmm. I'm stuck in a place of losers. Zach: I guess it can't hurt to take a nap.... * Shuts his eyes* Devon: *Serious* This is going to be fun :) Clive: *has his arms on his eyes sobbing a little* Trixie: I'm afraid... My team hates me! Zach: Now that the challenge is done.... * Jumps on his bed* Yeah! Trixie: (CONF) Clive, you better watch out. No one votes me off and gets away with it! You are dead! Prepare to be voted off next. Challenge One, "That wasn't sleeping potions, it was mad potion....You're screwed," Duke: Your challenge is to try and faint one of these things! *reveals four godzillapors behind him* u may remember these, but this time, you have to tyake it out without making contact with it. GO! Clive: *makes one watch Barney* TDR's Godzillapor: No!!!!!!!!!!! Alvin: *sits on a rock* My team can do this with out me. ^_^ Clive: *comes out of nowhere and puts Hannah Montana, a cute puppy dieing and the new pokemon one all at the same time for there Godzillapor* Now you'll see! Zackary: IF YOU DON'T FAINT I'LL GET YOUR MOMMA INTO THIS! Clive: you'll just make it mad TF's Godzillapor: *charges after zackary* rawr!!!! Zach:*grabs the rock from underneath Alvin* Thanks :D * Throws the rock at the Godzillapor* Conf: What? I never touched it... The rock did! Clive: But Alvin did.... *points to Alvin slomping on the Godzillapor* Duke: Team whatever hasa no chance at winning *points to loser bleachers* sit Zach:Sorry Team Zackary: What the heck? *runs* *throws a sleeping potion at the Godzillapors* *fall asleep* Yeah team! Clive: That wasn't sleeping potions, it was mad potion....Your screwed Duke: also zero epicness! team duke rocks and team failure are left! Zach: Go uh... Clive! Zackary: Crap *runs* *runs again to Bed, Bath, and Beyond* I NEED TO GO TO THE BEYOND! Clive: *looks over at his Godzillapor who has fallen asleep* does that count as fainting? Duke; Wait........both of them are asleep so we have no winner! anbyway, all teams will vote! Vote, "Boohoo! Get over yourself." Duke Rocks Clive: *votes Trixie* Popluarity doesn't get you far, and even if your rich, the foremost player can help us out in the end Devon: *votes Olaf* You already won and left Christian sorry Trixie: *Votes Olaf* Too bad... You won already. Ariel: Okay, okay. I have no idea who to vote for... But since 2 others voted Olaf... *votes Olaf* Bye. :[ Duke:you voted out your strongest members, dudes. :/ Trixie: Oh well! Clive:.......*is moping back to his room and locks it from the rest of his team* Trixie: Aww, looks like Clive is sad... (CONF) Boohoo! Get over yourself. Clive: (conf.) I'm not sad Olaf is gone, but now, I know Trixie is going to get me, and she looks EXACTLY LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND WHO CHEATED ON ME! Devon: *goes to bedroom* Trixie: (CONF) So Clive knows I'm his ex? Hmm... That's 'cause I am! It was easy, sign up under a false name, and vote him off. Serves him right for breaking up with me! Clive:(conf.)Here's how the story goes,my girlfriend and me weren't that much of a great couple,back then I was cheeery and not depressed, and she was,well her. Then 2 days later tons of bad stuff happened.Both my dog and cat died.I saw her kiss another man, and I was diagndosed with a skin disease!After all of that,I broke up with her,she kissed another man,and I saw,she looked devastated,but,love is just a disaster waiting to steal your heart and your soul. Trixie: (CONF) Wait, I made him depressed??? Oh well! He's still going down. Failure Zackary: Ray, you're competiting with the title of badboy. Good-bye, Ray:Katie BYE BYE!!! (Tcf09: great i missed a challenge... sorry i was busyD:) Star: Sorry Ray... your to evil for me to handle...:( Katie: Ray...(Sorry I wasn't here for the challenge) Katie: *to Star* Alliance? (Usitgz: I am grounded, sorry I couldn't do the challenge) "Holes": Ray...it's a strategy. "Holes": *to Katie and Star* Hey, want an alliance, me and you two? (Zero) Epicness Alvin:*votes kenny* I need you outta this game as fast as possible..... Jackie: ...um, I guess I vote with Alvin. ._. Duke:since no ones voting, kennys out Whatever Zach: I vote.... Goku. You did nothing this challenge, atleast I tried. Again I really am Sorry team, if you guys could pleas enot vote for me, I will do my best from her on out! Lizzie: Sorry Goku! Bye BYE! Duke:gokus out Day Two, *group meets duke with a repaired ship* "Holes": You have a ship? Cool! Trixie: Finally! I can get out of this dump! Clive: *is kicking the ground* It only has room for 5 people...... Trixie: (CONF) They'd better pick me over that weirdo Clive. Wait, that means that five people will be competing in next season! *Walks over to Devon* Hey, me and Ariel are in an alliance to vote of Clive, do you want to join? Clive:*is silent with a knife around his neck* Trixie: DUKE! CREEPY EMO KID IS SCARING ME!!! HELP! Clive: *stops in what he is doing* Shut up you cheater Trixie: How did I cheat?!??!?!?!? (CONF) OH, HE IS DEAD!!!